


I Don’t Miss You, Not At All

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to prove that the holidays can be fun even without Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Miss You, Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 25 Wishes Holiday Challenge, Day 7 with the prompts snowglobe, ice, and naughty or nice with an overall theme of wishing

“Oh, fuck you!”

“Draco…” Harry tried to placate his lover by kissing his nape.

“You can’t tell me something like that while you’re still balls deep inside me. I haven’t even come yet!” Draco tried to squirm away from Harry’s grip. Strong arms wrapped around him, refusing to let go, but he was able to uncouple them anyway.

“When’s a good time to tell you then?” Harry turned Draco in his arms so they were facing each other.

“I don’t know, _Potter_ –” Harry winced at that “—maybe when we’re _not_ in the middle of having sex?” Draco spat.

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry sighed. “I did plan on telling you right away, but well, you pounced on me. Not that I’m complaining, of course.” Harry tried to grin, but it quickly faded under Draco’s withering glare.

Draco was angry. _Fuming!_ They had planned on spending the holidays together and Harry had even taken three weeks off from work. But apparently, there was a new development on the case he was working on. Draco understood why he needed to go, really, but that doesn’t mean he had to like it.

“I hate you.”

-:-

  
“Cheer up darling,” Pansy said as she passed the tea tray to Draco. “It’s not like you haven’t spent Christmas apart before.”

“We haven’t spent Christmas together in the last _two years_ , Pans!” cried Draco. “And this time we can’t send owls. He’s going undercover.”

“You can use this to your advantage, Draco,” Pansy said. “Think of the things you haven’t done much of lately, the ones that Potter doesn’t like. Now, you can do anything you want and Potter won’t be here to tell you otherwise.”

Draco turned this over his head. Pansy did have a point.

“We can start with shopping and spend galleons on ridiculous and unnecessary items,” she offered.

“I’m in!” Draco said, suddenly growing excited with the prospect of going on a shopping spree without Harry’s disapproving look.

Pansy clapped her hands in glee. “Now that’s the Draco I know and love! And afterwards, we can go ice skating.”

Draco nodded. Harry hated the ice – or anything cold for that matter. Suddenly, the holiday didn’t seem as bleak.

-:-

  
The first thing Draco did the next day was adorn their flat with Christmas decorations. Harry would usually insist on decorating a week before Christmas day--a far cry from his own family's tradition where he and his mother would direct house elves to decorate every inch of the Manor with tinsels, wreaths, snow globes and mistletoes come the first of December.

 _But Harry isn’t here_ , he thought smugly.

He bustled around the house singing the latest Celestina Warbeck Christmas song, _The Floo Can’t Warm Me This Christmas Like You Do_ , in perfect pitch no less – which of course he’d deny even on pain of death. In the afternoon, elves from the Manor brought in a tree from their own private yard.

Draco summoned the decorations one by one to hang them on the tree using Levitation Spells. And as he drew the last ornament from the box, he stopped.

It was the star.

They’d always placed that final decoration at the top with a combined Levitation Spell. Draco could only sigh and wish that Harry was there to hang the star with him.

-:-

  
He surveyed his latest handiwork with pride.

He had been rummaging through his closet when he chanced upon his old Slytherin scarf. Inspired by a sense of nostalgia, he had once again thought of something Harry would disapprove of. _And since he isn’t here...,_ Draco thought.

One by one, he performed a colour-changing charm on the drapes, the sheets, the pillows and curtains, turning them into various shades of silver and green. Even their coffee and cream coloured wall received the same treatment. It looked like the Slytherin dorm had puked all over their room.

Draco frowned, thinking that something was off. And then he realized what it was.

In the sea of silver and green, he transformed the pillow on Harry’s side of the bed to Gryffindor red. It was Christmas, after all, and red would look nice with green.

That night, Draco slept hugging the red pillow, wishing that the bed was just a little bit warmer.

-:-

  
Draco sat contentedly at one of the VIP tables of _Donnelle’s_ , Draco’s favourite nouvelle cuisine restaurant. He and Harry usually dined at the restaurant, but not as much as he would have liked. Harry adored home cooking, the type that Molly Weasley or even house elves prepare.

“Would you like anything else, sir?”

“No, that is all,” Draco replied to the waiter, who bowed and returned to the kitchen with his order.

Another waiter came over to clear the extra set of plates across from him. Draco frowned at that. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten alone.

He wished, not for the last time, that Harry would come home soon.

-:-

  
The club was in full swing that night, and Draco gyrated to the pulsing beat and the press of bodies around him.

Draco felt someone come up behind him and whispered, “Tell me gorgeous, have you been naughty or nice this year?”

Still dancing, Draco turned to the man and answered enigmatically, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

It wasn’t uncommon to be groped and propositioned in places like these where more than half of the people were on the pull. Even when he started coming in with Harry, they would still get offers for a threesome.

But what he really loved about this place was how easily Harry would get jealous of the blokes trying to hit on him. Harry was a highly possessive man, and sex was beyond wonderful whenever he gets that way.

“Let’s get out of here,” then man said, grinding his hips against Draco’s backside and conveying exactly what he wanted.

“No, thanks,” Draco replied, ignoring the man.

“C’mon, don’t be a tease,” the man persisted.

“I said no.” Draco pushed the man off and stalked out of the dance floor. He had lost the urge to dance and decided to just Apparate home.

Because really, what was the point in flirting with other men if his jealous lover wasn’t there to fuck him silly when they get home?

-:-

  
Afternoon tea with his mother had never been this satisfying. Perhaps because Harry wasn’t there asking every five minutes if they could go home already. Or perhaps it was because he couldn’t stand another day being alone in their flat. Either way, Draco was enjoying his visit to the Manor enough to stay until dinner.

When it was inevitably time to go home, his mother just gave him a sad knowing look and said, “You’re welcome to stay the night, darling.”

Draco had never been so grateful.

As he slept that night in his old room, he thought about the cold empty bed in their flat and couldn’t help but wonder how he endured that long sleeping there without Harry.

-:-

  
When Draco returned home the next day, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the clunky boots and red Auror uniform dropped unceremoniously on the entrance hall.

“Harry!” Draco ran inside and found his lover dozing off in the couch. He abruptly threw himself on top of Harry, ignoring the ‘ _Oof!_ ’ as the breath was forced out of his lover. “You’re home!”

“I thought you’d still be mad at me,” Harry grinned at him and tried to capture his lips for a snog. It was a better welcome home greeting than he expected.

“You’re home early. It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“I know. So, did you miss me?”

Draco tilted his head and thought for a while before answering, “Of course not. Not at all.”


End file.
